Nothing Nu
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: It's nothing Nu-I mean new that Nu would try to do something to get the spotlight back after being reduced to only making cameo appearances in the game. Nu finds that her best chance is to pull off an upset against the god of all trolls...in "One Shot".


Hello, Primal Fields and Murakumo Units. It's Resoleon bringing you my first Fanfiction coming off my hiatus.

This is a parody that will feature Nu in it.

Let me just tell you right now that it feels great posting again.

Nu becomes deadlocked with Hazama/Terumi. Will she defy the odds?

* * *

**Nu-13 Short Story: Nothing Nu**

_Hazama and Nu-13 were giving each other an intense stare down. _

_Hazama cackled. "Let's see how an imperfect copy like you can manage against this!" _

_The ground beneath the two starts to shake and Nu braces herself a bit. Nu saw that Hazama was in a position to charge up an intense amount of energy. Soon, he starts to glow green as well as emit green vapors. _

_Hazama cackles again and recites the restriction breaker. "__**Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Code S.O.L., BlazBlue, Activate! **_

_Hazama's physiology turns into that of a very ripped a man with vibrant yellow contacts and spikey green hair with his hat removed. This transformation turned him into his true form, Yuki Terumi. "Well then, you Ragna fangirl, you still want to fight me now~? Ha, ha, ha!" _

_Nu grinned before responding in a child's voice. "Totally! Nu is fighting for Ragna and nobody else! Here is proof of our unbreakable love!" Nu's voice turns robotic and lifeless. "__**Restriction 666 released. Dimensional interference field deployed... Murakumo Unit, activated." **_

_Terumi claps his hands. "Bravo...so you have unleashed your Murakumo Unit...not bad at all BUT...do you think you even stand a chance against...ME?" _

_Nu's voice turned into that of a girl again. "In the words of my Ragna, it's time to die, you degenerate son of a bitch!" _

_Terumi's only response was to laugh manically. "Well said! Don't overdo it though. I'm going to enjoy reducing you into scrap metal! Ha, ha, ha!" _

_**The Wheel of Fate is Turning! Rebel One: Action!**_

_Terumi snaps his fingers. "Now don't be shy...just come a little CLOSER!" _

_A green portal stuns Nu from underneath her feet. Nu realized that she had been caught by Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent. Her screams of pain were enjoyed thoroughly by Terumi. Terumi stopped slashing and flung her into the air again only slightly. Three medium sized serpents appeared behind Terumi as he bent backwards. _

"_SHINE-SHINE-SHINE-SHINE-SHINE! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" _

_Terumi unleashes all three on Nu and they fling her a long distance from Terumi. Terumi laughs maniacally at Nu's motionless body faced down on the ground. Once he stopped laughing, he took a deep breath and gained his composure. _

"_And that's why you don't try to mess with the best...hmm?" _

_Terumi saw that Nu was struggling to get up. Of course, this only made him laugh at Nu even harder. "Interesting! So you survived even that, eh?" _

_Nu stood back on her feet. "Terumi, in case you haven't looked up, I still had some life left!"_

_Terumi stopped laughing and looked up to see that there was barely visible spec of life in Nu's life meter. He also looked below to see that Nu had maximum heat. He only scoffs at this, though. "Bah, this single rebel matchup is over. Just accept it. Okay? After all, you set us up to be both on Unlimited Mode, remember?"_

"_I do, Terumi but remember that the announcer has to say finish in order for you to win. Now, let's continue! Everything...disappear!" _

_Nu creates a portal a short distance in front of her, which fires a barrage of swords. This was Nu's Legacy Edge. Terumi easily blocks the swords as they come. _

_Terumi yawns. "BORING! Can't you think of something else?" _

_While Terumi was blocking, he saw Nu dashing toward him. Thinking that he was going to be grabbed, he started to crouch as he was blocking the remaining swords. When Nu was standing over Terumi who was crouched, she performed Calamity Sword. The giant sword that was summoned bounces Terumi on the ground and into the air, vulnerable. Nu performed her horizontal spin kick to fling Terumi further into the air. _

"_Grr! You bitch!" _

_Nu ignored Terumi and continued her attack. She jumped to the same height as Terumi and __Nu spins her wings around her horizontally, hitting Terumi with all eight blades. Nu then repeated this attack by spinning her wings vertically in a circle, thus hitting Terumi again with all eight blades. She repeats this process a second time and then finishes with Crescent Saber to push Terumi into the floor. Nu gently falls harmlessly to the ground a distance from Terumi as he got up. Terumi growls and out of anger, tries to perform Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent again but in a split second after that, Nu performs __Act Parser Zwei: Daggerfall__ to teleport directly to Terumi's location with her scissor kick, grabs Terumi, and performs her air throw from maximum height, crushing Terumi into the ground. Terumi coughs up blood._

_**Distortion Finish! Nu...Win!**_

_Looking down on Terumi's defeated body, Nu does a fist pump in the air. _

"_Ragna...Nu will find you and make sure that your life isn't miserable again..."_

* * *

In Makoto's apartment, Nu is playing a custom made Blazblue game. Watching was Noel, Lambda and Makoto, who were looking in suspense and silence because they didn't want to mess up Nu's potential comeback.

**Distortion Finish! Nu...Win!**

Nu drops the controller on the floor and throws her hands in the air with glee. "Yes! Nu is flexing so hard right now!"

Noel, Makoto and Lambda were treating Nu to high fives, noogies to the head and hugs also.

After everyone, calmed down, Nu giggled for a bit. "So, what does everyone thing of the Blazblue game Nu created thanks to Kokonoe?"

Noel scratched her head. "Honestly, it's like the original, except that I saw that everyone started out with maximum heat right away and everyone had their unlimited form, also."

Lambda gives a subtle nod.

Makoto's eyes were radiating. "Screw what those two think, Nu. I think it's awesome but...why is it just you, Nu? I noticed that the design only had you in it throughout the game. The announcer even sounded like you."

Nu giggled mischievously. "Because, my friends, the game is called 'Blazblue, the Nu Gereration!' Ha, ha, ha!"

All but Nu groans from such a bad joke.

Noel faints from it.

Lambda's head only lowers. "Amusment factor...negative...humor attempt rating...unbearably low...

Makoto's look turns into a steady glare. "I knew that was coming from a mile away..."

Nu scoffs and turns away from the three. "All of your reactions to Nu's jokes is nothing new to Nu...ha, ha!"

* * *

In case, you still don't get it, all that was happening in Italics was Nu playing the video game.

As always, thanks for watching and I hope you enjoyed the parody.

I was making fun of how Nu just makes cameos so far in CS and onwards. They should bring her back but then again, that would just complicate things big time...oh well...

**Nothing Nu: End**


End file.
